The Cyborg in Me
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: The only survivor of a bombing on the Statue of Liberty has woken up a month later to find that from her neck down was only machine. She had become a cyborg. Finding that during her coma an alien attack has started, she ventures out with a girl running from the government to fight the aliens. The world needs more than just the Avengers to save it. It needs survivors.


There was no true way to explain the pain as the heat seared my body. I only saw one thing as the world went away. I only saw my mother being ripped to shreds. The only thing I saw for the next month was the bombing. Only until I opened my eyes, I relived the worst moment of my existence. Words scrolled across my eyes as if I was inside a computer:

AWAKENING SEQUENCE INITIATED. STAND BY FOR SENSORS TO RECALIBRATE.

My breath caught as I saw the TV screen in the corner.

_"Estimated awakening of the only survivor of the terrorist bombing is today. She barely survived the heat, yet the doctors somehow put her back together. Stay tuned for more information," _the newswoman announced.

Only survivor? Put back together? I looked down to my hand and found that my whole lower body was a metal suit. Blinking back tears, I looked in the mirror next to the hospital bed. My face was still there, and so was my black hair. The only difference was my eyes, which looked like a green computer screen in my blue eyes.

It wasn't a second before a doctor rushed in, leaving the door wide open. My new cyborg eyes zoomed in on the doctor, giving me all sorts of information that I didn't care for. All I cared about was freedom, and I was five steps from it.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed before I pushed him away. I was well out the door before he had enough sense to chase after me. Gasps were heard from all who I passed, but I had blocked all sound out when I crashed through the halls. When I dropped in the elevator, I found a girl with bright red hair, white streaks blended in. She acted like I was perfectly normal.

"Tough day?" she asked.

"The worst day of my life. What about you?" I replied.

"The government is after me because I'm a freak, my face is on half of the channels, and Earth is being attacked by aliens. To sum it up, worst day of my life as well."

"I'm on the TV too, apparently I'm the only survivor of the bombing in the Statue of Liberty," I stated.

"I heard. Satan only knows how bad the city will be when we get out there. Are your sensors adjusted? If they aren't, then you'll be a pile of scrap metal as soon as we walk out the front door. I can make your suit like Iron Man's in a matter of minutes if you want to fight back."

"If you can do it, then do it," I stated.

She pulled out some random machine parts from her jeans, quickly piecing something that looked like a glove. Then, she forced me to sit down by pulling my metal leg. Her fingers flew as she reassembled my two feet by the time the elevator opened. We both got up, my new glove already charged on my hand.

One girl's eyes widened as she whispered, "That's Flame!"

A boy mumbled, "She shot through the sky like a fire ball!"

I shot towards the door, the red head at my heels. Text scrolled across my vision, along with newsfeeds about what was going on outside as I pushed the double doors open. When that girl said aliens were attacking New York, she wasn't kidding.

All heads turned when we walked out, and when I say heads, I mean alien heads. The girl next to me didn't seem frightened, she just seemed amused. To my surprise, her hands burst into flames. She walked up to the nearest alien and punched him in the face, melting the armor.

"Who's next?" she asked, pounding her fist into her other hand. "'Cause I get a little ticked when something attacks my city."

Before she could punch another alien, one shot her from behind, forcing the air out of her lungs. Another tried to shoot at me, but in a split second, a man better known as Captain America shielded me. I ran over to the girl and asked, "Who are you? Are you okay?"

She looked up with blood drizzling down her lip and said, "Ella Flame, and I'm just peachy."

"You ladies should get inside," Captain America suggested.

I glared at him, standing up tall. I stated, "New York is under attack and you ask two girls that had to survive a whole load of reality to leave the fight. You need survivors, and here we are, take it or leave it."


End file.
